Clarity
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Summary:What if the people that you lived with weren't your parents? What if you already knew the original family? A loss so powerful destroyed the original family but now leads them back. Caroline remembers a past with Klaus she never knew she had. confused she follows him to New Orleans to discover what her life was like before she was made to forget!
1. Past once Removed

**I couldn't resist a new Story. I have 2 others lined up but I promise an update for Without you is coming soon..**

**P.S I Love You Klaroline.. **  
**Basically goes with the movie storyline with certain changes. What if you loose the person you love? What if he had already planned your future for you.**  
**Caroline is lost without klaus until a recording tells her he's written letters for her. **  
**Will she be able to get past her loss or will it break her... A/H**

**Beautiful destruction**  
**Caroline & klaus are forbidden to love one another, she is a member of the founding families and his family are unwelcome in their town.**  
**Caroline has been arranged to marry Damon since she was a child, the day Damon is to announce their engagement Tragedy strikes the mikaelson family. **  
**A drunk driver has killed the youngest member of their family.**  
**A family grieves for their loss as Caroline has to plan the wedding she doesn't want. Will klaus and Caroline find a way to pull through and be together or will his grief and her family force them apart for good.. A/H**

* * *

_CLARITY_  
_Summary:What if the people that you lived with weren't your parents? _  
_What if you already knew the original family_  
_A loss so powerful destroyed the original family but now leads them back. Caroline remembers a past with klaus she never knew she had confused she follows him to New Orleans to discover what her life was like before she was made to forget!_

* * *

Caroline's night had been filled with sadness as she found Tyler sat on his couch crying "Tyler what happened?" She said as she rushed beside him wrapping her arm around her closest friend. "My mom.. My mom is..Dead" Caroline gasped as he spoke the words she couldn't be sure she heard right "what do you mean?" She asked concerned. "Klaus killed my mom, it was after he slaughtered the hybrids" Caroline was even more shocked why would he slaughter them "why did he do that?" Tyler looked at her sadly "Hayley.. She set the whole thing up. She told me last night" Caroline snarled angrily "that bitch broke my neck, I knew she was trouble Tyler. You just don't listen" Tyler pulled away from her angrily "I'm sorry for thinking I was doing the right thing. Just get out Caroline, I don't need this crap right now" Caroline stood from the seat beside him huffing as she stormed out of the door.

The following Day Caroline stormed into the large Manor house angrily "Klaus.. Klaus.. So help me.." She stopped still when she found klaus stood at his easel painting "what can I do for you Love?" He never took his eyes from the painting at hand.  
"You killed Tyler's Mom, why?" a smirk appeared on Klaus' face "he shouldn't have bid against me and unsire my hybrids love" How dare he she thought. He had a nerve "it wasn't Tyler's idea. Hayley set him up, she wanted you to kill your hybrids. Maybe you should chase get down and slaughter her" klaus' face dropped as he stepped forward "I'm sorry sweetheart. I assumed it was his plan.." Caroline shook her head frustratedly "we've all potted against you. I have plotted against you but yet his innocent mother got killed. Why are you so evil. Why can't you just leave us all alone" her words sliced through him like a knife made of the white oak tree, it hurt him that she hated him even more now "I could never hurt you Caroline. No matter what schemes they drag you into I couldn't hurt you because you are more than that.." He reached out his hand for Caroline's knowing that what he was about to do would be the start of her unravelling but it was time she knew the truth. He'd done so much to hurt her and her friends since he'd been back. holding her hand tightly like a glove, Caroline suddenly felt a jolt In her mind scenes flashed before her taking her to another time.

Flashback

_Caroline woke from her peaceful slumber in a dark room, she sat up yawning lazily noticing the white covers covered in blood, screaming aloud she attracted the attention of the other members of her house hold "Caroline, what is the matter?" Looking up her eyes filled with tears, her hands were covered in blood. She didn't know what too say she didn't want him to hate her "oh my... Elijah quickly.." Rebekah called into the hall before she stepped out of the room leaving Caroline alone.  
Caroline couldn't move something was keeping her in the bed, the door opened revealing Elijah, Maria her hand maiden and a man she didn't recognise "Caroline this is Doctor Fell. He is here to help" Caroline simply nodded as she laid back letting the doctor pull and prod her. When they had finished the doctor looked towards Elijah briefly asking for a moment on the other side of the room. Maria began cleaning up Caroline's hands but Caroline didn't want the blood removed she wanted it there as a reminder "Caroline I need too clean you.." Maria spoke quietly. Caroline looked towards Maria crying "what is happening? my baby, is my baby okay?" Maria glimpsed at Elijah not wanting to kill her. "Caroline, your baby has died. You are going to have to deliver your child. I am very sorry for this but there is no other way.." Doctor fell spoke sadly as he stood beside Caroline. She screamed a blood curdling scream. She wasn't ready, she couldn't loose her baby. Her heart was breaking in that very moment she needed him more than ever right in that moment but his thoughts had been on finding Katerina petrova for as long as she knew. "I shall ask Rebekah to be present, she could be useful" Caroline nodded sadly as the tears flowed down her cheeks continuously._

_Three hours had passed and the concoction the doctor gave Caroline had started her labour quickly, they'd called in a nurse to deliver the child. Caroline panted and screamed as the pain wracked her body; the pain was unbearable but she refused to forget a single moment of her child birth. "You can push now" the nurse spoke as she stood at the end of Caroline's bed.  
Caroline pushed with all her strength every time the nurse had said too. The nurse stood from her stool wrapping the baby in a blanket walking towards the door "my baby I need to see my baby" Caroline scream as she watched the nurse try to remove her child but before the nurse could leave Rebekah was stood in front of her compelling her "you are going to let her meet her child" the nurse stepped away from the door placing the little bundle in Caroline's arms. Caroline lifted the blanket from her child allowing her to see her baby fully. "A girl. Our little girl" she whispered as fresh tears filled her eyes, Rebekah kissed Caroline's head also allowing the tears to fall from her own eyes before she covered Caroline's legs before opening the door to speak to her brother._

Future

Caroline's eyes opened wide as tears slipped down her cheeks "you okay love?" Klaus questioned worriedly. "I had a baby" was all she could say. She didn't even know if this person she saw was even her, it could have been somebody else for all she knew. Klaus turned away not able to look at Caroline in that single moment. "It was me wasn't it?" She was curious, why would she see a child being born dead if it wasn't her. "Yes" was all klaus could say as he tried stopping his own tears. "How? I am eighteen years old. I've lived in Mystic falls my whole life" klaus didn't want to upset her even more, he didn't want her hating him for what he had done to her. "You have to discover it on your own love. I cannot help you" Caroline shook her head angrily "that isn't fair Klaus. My daughter died, I don't even remember what she looked like. My whole life is a lie, you have to tell me" she screamed angrier now than she was when she walked in. "I wish I could tell you but it's against the rules love" Caroline snorted "against the rules pfft.. You don't do rules klaus. You break.."  
"I will live by them if it means keeping you" Caroline opened her mouth wanting to speak but instead of saying anything else she ran. She couldn't stay in the same breathing space as klaus.  
Watching Caroline leave klaus pulled out his phone dialling a number that would help him "she's remembered. Yes! I know the deal" ending the call he huffed as shoved it in his pocket hoping she would discover her past without his help.

Walking into the grill Caroline sat down next to Bonnie "help me find my daughter" she pleaded. Bonnie and Elena both looked at her confused "Caroline you don't have a daughter. What are you talking about?" Caroline rested her head on the table "I've been having these memories with the mikaelsons, I was with klaus and I remembered the pain of child birth.." Elena chuckled lightly "you sure you aren't just imagining your future with klaus?" Caroline's eyes turned fierce and her body nearly flung towards Elena for laughing at such thoughts but Rebekah reached out holding onto her shoulders glaring at Elena "the baby died. She delivered her still born. It was one of the worst days in our household. It was the break down of Caroline and Klaus' relationship" Caroline spun around shocked "what do you mean the break down of our relationship?" Rebekah shook her head "oh.. Erm. I should go" in a hurry Rebekah left Caroline with Elena and Bonnie "I'll speak to grams. She might be able to help with the dreams" Caroline smiled brightly as Bonnie led the way to Sheila's house.

The three girls sat around the table as Sheila held onto Caroline's hands getting a deeper insight into Caroline's thought. She chanted words not even Bonnie understood. Coming to a stop Sheila took a deep breath before explaining what she knew to Caroline. "You have held Klaus' hand haven't you?" Caroline merely nodded confused with how that meant anything. "The mere touch that you received from him has unlocked your memories. He first brought you too me in 1965. You had been running from his father again. He begged me to place a spell on you that locked your memories away until he found you again" Caroline stood up exasperated, Sheila couldn't be right. "Grams, you're wrong. We grew up with Caroline. She was in my fifth grade dance recital" grams looked sadly at her granddaughter "I'm sorry baby but Caroline was born in 1794." Bonnie walked towards her grams taking her hand trying to get her memories of Caroline "how do i remember her then?" Sheila looked between the three confused girls knowing they needed Caroline's story.  
"I'll explain the story, maybe you'll understand"

Flashback

_Sheila had been sat in the garden nursing her young daughter Abby when she sensed an undead creature step through her gate. Settling Abby back into her crib Sheila stood from her seat raising her hand ready to harm him if he hurt her daughter. "What do you want vampire?" He stepped closer holding a figure in his arms. "You are the Bennett witch? I am klaus you may have heard of me and my siblings.  
I am not hear to harm you in any way but I need you to help her" Sheila watched as he laid the young woman in the seat She was previously occupying. "Why should I help you? you will stab me in the back the sooner I turn around" klaus sighed as he swiped the stray hair from Caroline's face "I just need you to help her. She has had so much heart ache these past years and I can no longer compel her without her figuring out what has happened. I need her memories removed.." Sheila looked at the girl cautiously "what happens to her memories?" She queried. Klaus held out his hand to give it to her "leave her memories inside of me. When she begins to fall for me again my touch will help return her memories." Sheila didn't like the idea at all, looking at the pretty blond in from of her "and her? Where does she go?" Klaus smiled politely "I think it's best she stays here. I want her to stay In mystic falls. Find her somebody to help" Sheila sighed deeply "fine.. But I am telling you now. When the day comes and my daughter or my grandchildren need help you will do it. I want my bloodline to continue." Klaus nodded "I will certainly do that. You are the Bennett bloodline. The strongest witches. Consider your family protected." Sheila nodded in agreement "very well. I am going to need a vampire to compel her every few years so that she doesn't remember her life before or so that people won't get suspicious" klaus agreed to her terms leaving Caroline memory free._

"So you helped klaus remove her memories but what about ours?" Sheila walked towards a cabinet that held a powerful book of spells, opening the book she found a page that held a photo of Caroline and a teenage Abby Bennett. "I kept Caroline in my home on the understanding she would not harm another person especially our family. She agreed and began hunting in the forest. When your mother was pregnant with you I removed the memories again. Caroline had her memory altered when you turned 16." Caroline was confused she had parents Sheila was wrong. "What about my mom and dad?" Sheila let a sad smile fall on her lips as she spoke about them "when you were ready for high school you wanted to help another family. So I remembered Liz and Bill Forbes struggling to conceive a child for almost ten years of their marriage so you suggested they took you on. You know the rest" neither of the girls could wrap it around there heads. "I don't understand. Why didn't they tell me?" Caroline was hurt and upset. She'd always felt invisible yo her mother and her father left her when she was seventeen.. Now she knew why. "They always knew. My mom and dad knew I was a vampire. That's why my dad left me and my mom hates me" he tears fell freely as she sobbed dropping onto the couch beside Elena "care, we're here for you. No matter what. Right Bonnie?" Bonnie walked over to her friends wrapping an arm around Caroline just like Elena had hugging her tightly not allowing her to be alone in her new found discover..

Klaus stood in his hall reading a letter addressed to him stating that he was needed in New Orleans, he didn't want to leave Caroline while she so desperately needed him but if somebody was plotting against him it would be pointless letting Caroline go through the heartbreak of her life if they manage to kill him.

"Rebekah. I need you to stay in mystic falls, help Caroline with everything and look after her" he spoke quickly into his phone listening to his sister groaning "not that I don't miss her but why me? You should be helping her what's more important than getting her back?" Klaus breathed deeply "I know Bekah that's why you're in charge. I've got to go to New Orleans.. It's important" Rebekah knew why it was so important, it was their home for a long time and that was the place Caroline lost their daughter. It was where Marcel died. "Wouldn't New Orleans help her more? It was her home once" Rebekah questioned curiously. "I won't rush those feelings on her Rebekah and you will not tell her" he ended the call placing his phone back in his pocket and packing a bag for his journey.


	2. God of Mars

**new Chapter.. **

**Hope you like..**

* * *

Caroline stayed home for a few days not wanting to face her friends knowing that she was linked to klaus more than being his distraction.

She wanted to hate him for making her forget whatever it was that she couldn't remember.

Then a part of her began to open herself to him willingly let him steal a piece of her heart.. Now she understood why.

She could no longer mop around the house when She needed answers, the only other vampire she knew that could give her them was Rebekah.

she knew her when she was with Klaus.

Caroline relaxed her mind as she laid her head against her pillow allowing her eyes to drop, she knew this would result in a dream about her past.

Flashback

_Caroline wore a black loose fitted dress as she stood beside Rebekah, her eyes bloodshot red like they had the moment she discovered her child was gone._

_Rebekah supported Caroline as they followed the carriage carrying her daughter to her grave, the place would rest for eternity._

_Glimpsing behind her she watched klaus as his demenor never faltered;  
after he discovered she'd lost their unborn child, he never once cried for her._

_Walking along the road she could hear the sound of a whip slicing the air angrily, watching the scene across the field in front of her Caroline watched as a young boy was continuously being whipped._

_She couldn't turn away from the scene in front of her, the grip she had on Rebekah tightened "Caroline.." Rebekah snapped._

_Caroline didn't give her a chance before the dark veins bellow her eyes appeared along with her fangs._

_She couldn't keep her eyes off the boy struggling in pain, what if that was her child. She couldn't watch another moment of the ordeal that child suffered_

_"Nik.." Rebekah called quickly as she looked at Caroline's face._

_Caroline didn't wait around to watch one of them stop her, as fast as her body would carry her; she was stood behind the young boy as the whip came down violently but before the whip could hit her the man fell from his horse the whip along with him._

_Turning around she found Klaus watching her she knew he understood why she couldn't let the child suffer anymore._

_"What's your name?" Klaus asked the young boy walking towards him._

_The boy looked up startled and grateful to his rescuers_

_"Don't got one.. Momma wouldn't name me till I turned Ten, incase the fever took me... then it took her"_

_Caroline could see the sadness in klaus' eyes as he watched the young boy and part of her felt angry that he could express such sadness for a stranger yet his own child he could not mourn, he would not shed tears for their stolen daughter._

_"Maybe god is punishing us.." She whispered to herself._

_She knew klaus had heard what she's said as he looked at her briefly before crouching down and looking at the boy again._

_you're a survivor and survivors need names.. How about Marcellus?"_

_"Marcellus?" The boy looked at klaus his mouth agape._

_"It comes from Mars, the god of war" klaus smiled slightly as he stood up his eyes still fixed on the boy as he reached out his hand to help him_

_"it means little warrior" the boy looked at his out stretched hand smiling as Klaus helped him stand._

_Caroline couldn't look as the man she'd loved so dearly since she was sixteen years old smiled at the young boy with pure adoration and hope..  
Caroline couldn't watch his display of affection for a child that wasn't theirs._

_Running towards the carriage that held her daughter she ripped open the doors that kept her inside, trying to pull the tiny coffin free so she could take her child._

_The sound of Rebekah screaming at Caroline to stop was what motivated her more, why should she have to share her daughter with them, her own father wouldn't mourn her._

_"Caroline Love, Stop"_

_she kept tugging at the tiny black oak coffin._

_"you never wanted her. I wanted her Klaus, I carried her for eight months and I feel the pain of loosing her and all I receive from you is pity"_

_she would ignore anything he said trying to justify why he couldn't mourn their child._

_"I am sorry this happened to you love, nobody deserves to be a mother more than you.." Caroline's tears never subsided as she fell to the ground defeated "I want my baby" she sobbed gripping her stomach._

_Klaus didn't wait for her to protest as he lifted her from the ground and into his arms, turning towards his siblings and his new found child._

_"Rebekah bring Grace home, she should be near her mother.." Caroline held klaus tightly as he carried her home._

Future

* * *

Caroline awoke with tears rolling down her cheeks, her body felt weak and her heart was breaking.

She didn't know this person she once was but every time she'd thought about that child it broke her heart.  
Standing from her bed she looked out the window noticing it was dark but she needed more answers.

Walking through the house Caroline found her mom sat at the table reading an article in the newspaper.

"Caroline, where are you going?" Caroline turned to look at Liz angered with her recent discovery.

"I'm not your daughter am I? You took me in because you and Bill couldn't have children" Liz stood from her chair walking towards Caroline reaching for her hand but Caroline pulled away.

"don't bother. You hated me when you learned I was a Vampire but you knew all along"

Liz nodded "Sheila made us promise never to tell you. You had been so fragile when klaus had taken you to her.."

"He left because I'm a vampire didn't he? I ruined your marriage" Liz shook her head

"no Sweetheart. It had nothing to do with you being a vampire. He realised that he never really loved me..well women in fact. He'd been forced to marry by his parents" Caroline simply nodded before walking out of the door frustrated even more.

* * *

Arriving at the mikaelson's Caroline banged on the door angrily needing to talk to klaus about the things she had seen in her dreams.

The door opened revealing Rebekah "what's wrong Caroline. Nik has gone to New Orleans" Caroline threw her hands in the air angrily.

"just my luck. I need answers and he's ran off, who is Marcellus?" She questioned catching Rebekah's attention.

"Nik will hate me if I tell you but it's only fair. It does affect you as much as the rest of us" Caroline followed Rebekah into the living room sitting down together as Rebekah recounted things about Marcel.

"After loosing Grace you became angry and kept arguing with Nik. You blamed him, he didn't know what to do or how to handle this sort of pain. We'd only ever lost Henrik when we were human but this was different he'd lost his own child; a child he never knew he could have"

Rebekah watched Caroline reading her reaction "go on, I'm fine" Caroline assured her.

"Well... You tried to kill yourself. He found you in your bed. You were dying so he fed you his blood and broke your neck"

Caroline shook her head "I wouldn't kill myself. You're wrong."

Rebekah sat beside her reaching out for her hand "you don't know what you were like then, I had to watch you spiral out of control until Nik compelled you to forget her.."

Caroline look shocked "why would he do that?" Rebekah looked ahead sadly

"you woke up every night screaming. Sometimes Nik would already be in the room calming you down and other times he was assuring Marcel that you were okay. He was so frightened that you would stake yourself if he didn't watch you..."

"It got to a point where he could no longer take your pain, you weren't sleeping and he just wanted your smile back. So he compelled you against Elijah's wishes" Caroline didn't know how to handle her new information but she knew one thing..

"I need to go to New Orleans" Rebekah nodded

"if any place you will help you remember your past it will be in New Orleans" Caroline didn't understand what she was saying but she needed to be near klaus.

* * *

"You can't go New Orleans, you've got to go school and Prom to think about?" Elena complained as Caroline sat in the grill with her friends.

"It's okay for you Elena, you know who you are, you've always known. I don't even know my real name or my human family; all I know is that Klaus and his family are the only people with answers to my past.  
If he is in New Orleans then I've got to go and find him"

Elena groaned as she looked towards Stefan and Bonnie "you can't be seriously considering this? She could get hurt"

stefan wrapped his arm around Elena reassuring her "it will be okay. Caroline know's what she's doing and klaus won't let anything happen to her"

Caroline smiled brightly at Stefan "I'll contact you as soon as I can. I love you guys" reaching across the table Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline hugged tightly.

"not that I love the group hug but Caroline and I have a very long drive" Rebekah spoke resting her hands on her hips agitated.

Caroline parted from her friends smiling "I'll call you soon. Stefan look after my best friends" he simply nodded as they watched her leave the grill with the Original Bitch.

* * *

Arriving in New Orleans, the darkness surrounded the city. "This is New Orleans?" Caroline questioned

"it's changed a lot since we were last here, this is the French quarter. This is where We lived it's where Nik was introduced to you"

Caroline turned surprised "you mean I lived here?"

Rebekah shock her head "No. Your family were visiting some of your relatives, they arranged a party for your arrival and Nik made sure he was in attendance. You were the daughter of Lord and Lady Andrews; They had arranged a party for you to meet a suitor to take your hand in marriage..."

" Nik thought he would just have fun feeding off the women but when his eyes met yours..." Rebekah halted not wanting to give Caroline more information.

"What else happened?" Caroline was curious what about her made Klaus fall in love with her.

"I can't explain it, only he knows what happened in that moment I was just an onlooker. You should ask him" pulling up outside the large house Rebekah cut the engine looking at Caroline seriously

"don't tell Nik what I've told you. Let him think you discovered it yourself. That way he may tell you more"

Caroline nodded reaching for Rebekah's hand "thank you. It's good to know I've got someone on my side." Rebekah smiled as she climbed from the car walking towards the house with Caroline behind her.

Walking into the house Rebekah came face to face with a brunette girl eying her cautiously "who are you?" She asked Rebekah.

Glaring at the girl Rebekah spoke aloud "Nik, where are you and who is this thing standing in our hall?"

"The thing has a name, I'm Hayley and you're the little sister right?" Hayley said holding her hands together in front of her.

"still doesn't explain what you are doing stood in my brothers house" Caroline stepped into the house behind Rebekah holding both the girls cases because she didn't want to be rude

"Where do you want your stuff Rebekah?" Both girls turned to see Caroline stood in front of them,

"what are you doing Caroline. We have servants for that job. Just leave them there, Hayley will do them won't you..." Hayley glared at Caroline

"what are you doing here? Get bored of your little life in Mystic Falls and all your teenage drama?" Caroline dropped the cases going to attack Hayley but Rebekah held her back,

"she's not even worth it. We'll find Your room" Caroline nodded.

* * *

Caroline looked around the large room "this room is very...Dark" Rebekah smiled

"all the rooms are like this.." She said as she walked away leaving Caroline alone.

Caroline walked around the room looking in draws, rummaging through the closet trying to find anything that could help her.

She soon gave up laying on the bed, reaching under the pillow she found a book.

Pulling it free she flicked through it finding different images "wow" was all she could say when her eyes fell on the image of a woman holding a child.  
It wasn't just any woman though it was her and their daughter.

"I don't care Rebekah, I gave you an order and you ignored it." Klaus' voice sounded outside the room she was occupying.

Sitting quietly on the bed wiping her tears away from her eyes she noticed the door handle turning to open.

"Caroline.." Klaus stood in the door way gauging her reaction carefully.

"you did care didn't you. Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus stepped inside the room and closing the door so they could have some privacy.

"I had always lived by a rule that love is a vampires greatest weakness and we are not weak; then I met you and my view changed. You were this blond haired goddess with beautiful eyes and a passion for art matching my own"

"I had every Intension of coming to your ball and gaining your attention and trust so I could take you somewhere secluded and feed from you but when you saw my true face and you cradled my face in your hands it changed.."

"I wanted you for your heart and that's what I received. Within weeks we were married and you were expecting a child" Caroline let her tears fall as she watched klaus' on tears fall from his eyes

"how? I thought vampires couldn't procreate" klaus smiled sadly

"at first I thought you'd had an affair with one of our house servants so I went around the house slaughtering every male in our household because I'd believed you'd been unfaithful.."

"Then I met a witch named Anna, she told me that because I was born a werewolf I could procreate. That the child that you carried in your womb was of my own flesh and blood.."

"I shouldn't be telling you this; the Bennett witch told me if I ever told you then your memories would be lost forever." Caroline smiled reaching for his hand.

"I spoke to her and she knows what happened. I'm not happy that my whole life is a lie. I understand why you couldn't tell me though. I know what I did after Grace died" the mention of his daughters name took klaus aback

"I'm sorry. I never meant to mention her name.." Klaus shook his head

"it sounds right the way her name rolls off your tongue. It's like she's always been in your thoughts, I have wanted to hear you say her name for many years" Caroline smiled

"what is Hayley doing here Klaus?" Klaus sighed sadly realising now she was say beside him he couldn't deny why Hayley was there.

"I need you to know it was before you discovered the truth and I had a moment of weakness but Hayley is pregnant and I am the father..."

Caroline stood from the bed silently not looking at him as she walked from the room.

Leaning against the wall beside the door she fell to the floor sobbing.

Klaus stayed where he was angry at himself and angry at Hayley for being in the way of his reunion with the woman he loves.. His wife.

* * *

**F/R**

**A/N: So Klayley baby is in this story.. Wether it survives or not is for another chapter :). Caroline will start remembering more and you'll find I'll have full chapters with just flashbacks of their past. Marcel will be in the next chapter. **


	3. Mamma!

**Hi guys, Thank you so much for all the follows and Favorites, i honestly never expected it on the low count for reviews but i would really appreciate your views on things that could be improved or where you think my story could go next. **

**Please Check out My TVD Stories Without You/Beautiful Runner/Love is a vampire's greatest Weakness! Also If you like Teen Wolf check out my TVD/TW crossover And if you like Supernatural and One Tree Hill Check out all my SPN/OTH Crossovers :) **

* * *

Caroline stood on the back porch watching as the stars twinkled in the moon light, she didn't want to remember anything else.

She just wanted her life in Mystic Falls to be her real home and not just some place she was dropped off.

The sound of footsteps behind her made her turn hoping it wasn't Klaus, the brunette hair was a give away and the small bump across her stomach "it's you! What do you want Hayley? Want to break my neck again?" Caroline spat.

Hayley ignored Caroline's words because she knew she was hurt "I'm sorry Caroline. If I could have prevented this from happening I would. The witches kidnapped me saying that I was having a miracle baby..." Caroline shook her head as she held her hand up

"don't go there about a miracle baby. Has he told you about Grace?" Caroline looked at her seriously, she herself may not be able to remember her daughter but he would.

"No, he hasn't. Who is she?" Hayley sat beside Caroline crossing her legs intrigued by this grace person.

"I don't know everything but I do know that our daughter was named Grace but died during my eight month of pregnancy.. So you aren't having his first miracle baby.." Hayley's eyes widened

"I don't understand. I thought you grew up in mystic falls with Tyler?"

Caroline laughed dryly "honestly so did I. Things happened a few days ago resulting in me discovering I was created in the 1800's after Grace was born. Klaus turned me but I don't really know anything else. Just that he took my memories away" in that moment Hayley reached out holding Caroline's hand gesturing that she was there to be a friend and not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry about you daughter Caroline. I'm here if you want to talk.." Caroline smiled gratefully back at Hayley as she rested her free hand on top of Hayley's.

* * *

Klaus had decided to attend a masquerade ball with Rebekah as his partner in crime, his protege Marcel had taken over the city he'd once created and ruled it himself. Klaus would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous; he wanted what Marcel had more than anything; family.

"Klaus, Rebekah. I'm so glad you could make it" Marcel grinned as he greeted the original siblings.

Klaus looked around the room a false smile appearing "I wouldn't have missed it" Marcel said his goodbyes and left them to talk.

"Did you know he survived?" Rebekah asked stunned to see Marcel greeting other guests, Klaus shook his head as they headed towards the bar "I too thought he had died when Mikael set fire to the city."

"Caroline cannot know he is alive yet. She needs to figure out who he is herself." Klaus raised his glass smiling

"I couldn't agree more sister. She is having a hard time with these memories as it is. Has she remembered anything else yet?" He questioned curiously

"only that you took a boy named Marcellus under your wing. She doesn't know anything else revolving him. She's come to find out where Grace is buried but seeing as Marcel has taken over the Mikaelson mansion she can't visit her.." Klaus nodded

"I know. I wish I could have done more, she has suffered so much pain these past years" Rebekah rested her hand on her brother's shoulder smiling lightly

"now is the time to make it up to her Nik. Don't shut her out this time. She needs to know what you did when Grace died, she thought you hated her and then you brought Marcel into our life's. She was desperate for you then but right now you are being given a second chance Nik.. don't waste it" Klaus kissed his sister's cheek as he rushed out of the building towards his home.

Rushing through the house Klaus looked everywhere until he found Caroline looking through his art "so you found it then?" He questioned as he walked into the room

"found what?" Caroline asked confused.

Klaus pointed towards his work smiling "you found my studio; I don't let just anybody in here you know.."

Caroline placed the painting back on the table as she went to leave but Klaus reached out for her arm gripping it gently "I thought you said.."

Klaus rolled his eyes "you are an exception love, this is your home as much as mine.." Caroline didn't feel like she was home, she felt like she didn't belong or fit in.

"I want to know more Klaus. Please tell me" Klaus sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He pulled out a chair for them both as he began to tell her his recollection of one of his worst days.

Flash back

_Klaus could hear the screaming from his library where he stood painting, rushing through the door and down the hall he found Elijah and the doctor walking into Caroline's room. _

_He watched them disappear and Rebekah sat on the couch sobbing "what's wrong Sister?" He questioned curiously as he watched the tears fall from her face._

_ "It's Caroline. Nik.. She's lost the baby" Klaus listened carefully as the doctor told Caroline she would have to deliver his child dead. _

_"I have to go!" He muttered under his breathe not wanting his sister to see his face "Nik, she needs you" Klaus just stormed off leaving the house and leaving his wife to do the hardest thing I woman could do._

_He found a horse and road it as fast as he could away from her screaming voice, away from his siblings who could easily find him if they wanted, he needed space and time. _

_Klaus was scared that if he returned home and heard the screaming coming from his bedroom where his wife lay, he would have done anything to stop her suffering._

_ "I am sorry Niklaus"_

_ He didn't need to turn around to know his brother was behind him_

_ "hello Elijah. How is she?" Elijah rested his hand on his brother's shoulder _

_"not well. She has lost her child Niklaus. You had a daughter.." Elijah whispered solemnly._

_Klaus felt even more tears cascade down his face_

_ "why her? She should not have to suffer. Where is the baby?" Klaus felt more lost than he had before. _

_"She would not let anybody take her. She wants someone to try and save her" Klaus merely nodded as he began his journey home._

_Walking into his home he still couldn't face Caroline knowing the ordeal she had suffered trying to give him the child and not wanting to break down in front of her._

_ He had ordered Elijah to collect his daughter to bring to him so he too could say good bye._

_Walking into the room holding the small bundle Elijah eyed his brother suspiciously "what are you going to do Niklaus?"_

_ Looking back at his brother reaching for his daughter Klaus smiled as he bared his teeth "I'm going to try and save her.."_

_ Elijah wanted to take the child from Klaus but seeing his determination as he tried to feed his daughter his blood or how he held her tightly to his chest begging god to allow their family some happiness, allow his wife the child she so dearly deserved. _

_"Niklaus it is okay to be upset. You have lost a child.. "_

_ Klaus glared at his brother angrily_

_ "No. I will not let this be Henrik all over again. We lost our dear brother because of my carelessness I will not loss my daughter too" _

_Elijah watched as Klaus gradually began to break down holding his daughter tightly tracing her lips and stroking her face "she looks just like Caroline, she has her lips." Elijah smiled sadly _

_"This was not your fault either, just like Henrik; it was a tragic accident. You could not have known that she would die" Klaus kept his eyes on his daughter rocking her like she was crying in his arms and the only way to sooth her was by rocking her to sleep._

_ "we can save people on the brink of death if we choose too but I cannot save my only child" Elijah rested his hand on his brother shoulder sadly watching over him_

_ "life is not always fair Niklaus. We loose the people we love and sometimes we have to say goodbye." Klaus nodded as he placed a small kiss on his daughters forehead_

_ "sweet dreams Grace" he whispered gently before he handed his daughter back to Elijah._

* * *

Klaus felt the stray tear slip down his cheek as he retold what had happened the day they had lost their baby, his eyes fell on her as she wiped her own eyes sadly

"I just wish I could have saved her, I would have given my own life if it meant you could keep our daughter." Caroline smiled through her tears reaching out for Klaus' cheek, her thumb wiping the tears that shed from his saddened eyes

"You did all that you could Klaus, Elijah was right… Life isn't always fair and we do have to say goodbye to the people we love"

Caroline breathed in for a moment allowing the thoughts of the beautiful baby girl that she held within her womb for eight months and in her arms for mere minutes to fill her mind

"We lost a child and nothing will fill that void no matter how many years we live without her." Klaus could see the pain in Caroline's eyes, She felt the pain she'd once been forced to forget.

He hoped that this time when she went through her emotional turmoil she wouldn't go of the rails again.

"Please don't leave again" He whispered softly holding her arms close to his chest, his eyes pleading with her own because no matter what she couldn't remember he needed her to stay with him, he was stronger when she was by his side.

"I'm going nowhere" she replied.

* * *

_Hours Later_

Caroline couldn't stay in that house any longer, she needed to find somewhere to hid out for a few hours, avoid Klaus and his pained expressions and Elijah with his compassion and Rebekah with her hatred remarks towards Hayley and her unborn child were giving her a bigger head ache than Elena and her decision which Salvatore brother she fancied for the week.

Walking the dark streets of New Orleans wouldn't have been safe for a human, the vampire's had come out to feed on the innocent people who happened to smell tasty or even looked it, She wasn't like that.

She had a lot of self control, she had done for as long as she could remember, She'd been so careful with her diet that she had coached Stefan in his hunger for blood because he was the ripper of all vampire's, he was the worst most fearsome vampire she'd ever really came across.

Klaus wasn't as scary as he made people think he was and maybe that was because she saw through his tough exterior.

Caroline felt a breeze behind her, standing still she waited for the invader of her privacy to make themselves known to her but nothing came from their mouth other than a snarl. Caroline acknowledged it turning angrily

"I am not in the mood for a fight with a blood thirsty vampire. So get lost" she growled as her own fangs extended along with the thick black veins that appeared under her now red eyes.

The vampire opposite her grinned smugly still showing his true form "Outside Vampire's aren't aloud in the quarter without the kings permission" He said as two other vampire's appeared beside him.

"A king? Seriously?" The three vampire's nodded quickly glancing towards each other.

Before Caroline could do anything she felt her skin burn, She hadn't felt the traumatic pain of vervain burning her skin in a long time but she knew what it felt like.

"What are you doing?" She choked as the fumes surrounded her.

Two men gripped her arms pulling her to her feet forcefully as the other one stood in front of her placing a stake through her stomach causing Caroline to gasp "The king will want to see you. We'll say you tried to escape"

Caroline couldn't reach the stake to pull it from her stomach and she wasn't strong enough with the vervain now running through her system,

she felt her eye lids become heavy causing her to black out from the pain,

she vowed with every breath inside her that she would take revenge on the three men that now held her captive ready to present to their king.

* * *

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus said as he barged into his sisters bedroom.

Rebekah was sat on her bed in her pajamas painting her nails "How should I know Nik? I'm not her keeper"

Klaus glared at his baby sister before slamming her door angrily and storming down the hall towards Elijah's room,

pushing the door open without knocking he was greeted by his older brother and Hayley as they sat talking about his family history and studying Elijah's family journals

"What can I do for you Niklaus?" Elijah questioned him as he stood in front of his worried brother.

"It's Caroline, I cannot find her. I assumed she went to bed after our talk but when I went to make sure she was okay but when I knocked I received no answer" Elijah smiled lightly

"Stop worrying Niklaus maybe she was sleeping?" Klaus shook his head the fear evident on his face.

"No. I went inside and her bed was still made, I've searched everywhere inside the house and I cannot find her. If she has gone outside and Marcel finds her…" Elijah rested a hand on his brothers shoulder trying to comfort him.

"She will be fine. Wouldn't it be a good thing if she discovered Marcel on her own?" Klaus sighed defeated, his eyes caught Hayley trying not to pry into their family business yet couldn't help but listen in on their conversation

"Have something to say little wolf?" Klaus asked her as he pushed past Elijah to stand in front of Hayley as she flipped through Elijah's journals

"No…I just wanted to know why it's such a bad thing if Caroline is out in New Orleans? I thought this was where her journey began?" Klaus sighed as he poured himself a drink and taking a seat in front of her.

"Marcel thinks our family abandoned him when Mikael hunted through the city for us. We believed Marcel had died at Mikael's hands, He was a vampire who fed on other vampires.." Hayley held her hand up halting Klaus

"Who is Mikael? Is he a vampire hunter?" Klaus turned to look at Elijah.

"You haven't told her about our father 'Lijah?" Elijah shook his head as he lifted one of the many journals on the his coffee table

"We haven't reached that part yet" Klaus snickered as he continued

"Mikael was also an Originals vampire, he was our father. I did not learn that I was the bastard child of my mother's indiscretion until I made my first kill…"

"Your werewolf gene" Hayley said.

Klaus nodded a small smile appearing on his face "That's right Little Wolf. When I made my first kill it triggered my werewolf gene resulting in Mikael learning of my mother's infidelity and trying to destroy me" Klaus stopped talking and looked at Elijah still unnerved by the fact Caroline wasn't home.

"I've got to find her. I'll take Rebekah" Elijah nodded at his brother

"I'll finish telling Hayley our family history." Klaus nodded as he walked through the door and back to Rebekah.

* * *

Caroline awoke in a bed in a room she didn't recognize "Where am I?" she croaked, her throat still burning from the vervain that had filled her lungs.

A man with a muscular build and dark skin approached her from the side of the room, his facial hair neatly groomed as a charming smile appeared on his lips "Mamma" he announced scaring Caroline.

Her eyes widened in shock "What? I don't even know who you are?" His smile fell and his eyes began to glisten as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"You have to know who I am? You abandoned me. Left me alone in this burning city" Caroline shock her head sadly

"I'm sorry, I am just her trying to figure out exactly who I am." Marcel nodded, his eyes still fixed on the woman that resembled the woman that he'd come to depend on as he grew from a young boy to a man.

A knock on the door echoed into the room causing Marcel and Caroline to fix their eyes on the person entering "Klaus is downstairs, Said it's important" Marcel took one more look at Caroline before standing from the seat beside the bed that she was sat on leaving the room,

"Take her to get something to eat. Don't let her leave your sight" Diego nodded as he watched Marcel leave.

* * *

Marcel walked into the hall smiling brightly at Klaus and Rebekah "Klaus, What can I do for you?" he questioned smiling brightly.

Klaus smiled back "I'm looking for somebody and I believe she's here" Marcel chuckled as he came to stand in front of his once upon a time father figure

"Sorry. I haven't seen her since you all ran.." Klaus wasn't in the mood for his games, he just wanted Caroline home and safe.

His eyes filled with rage wanting to do anything to find her.

"Marcel, If you don't tell my brother where Caroline is he will tear through this house biting every one of your vampire's causing them to die within days" Rebekah smiled smugly as Marcel's eyes fell on her.

"She doesn't know who I am why?" he questioned wanting to know why she had no memory of him.

Rebekah and Klaus shared a look before Klaus spoke "I took her memories away, Just like I did when you were a child when her screaming in the middle of the night scared you" Marcel shock his head

"Why make her forget me? She was basically my mother Klaus. She raised me.." Rebekah was saddened by his words, the agony in his voice was too much for her to bare because if she was honest she still couldn't understand why Klaus removed so many of her memories leaving her with nothing to bring her back to them.

Before Klaus had a chance to reply the voice of a woman screaming sounded through the house startling the vampires that lived their and the two Original vampires that knew that the scream meant another memory had broken through to the surface.

* * *

**F&R**

**Thank You for Reading Once Again!**

**A/N: Okay So Caroline was Marcel's mother in his eyes, He was raised by her causing Klaus and Rebekah to worry if she discovers the truth. **

**I am going to delve into the Marcel and Caroline story either next chapter or after. I know i've let Hayley off easy with Caroline in this chapter but in Caroline's eyes Klaus wasn't with her when it happened all she is concerned about is that they have called it a Miracle baby when really it isn't because their own baby was a miracle.**

**Would also like to point out that although we are seeing Caroline's point of view regarding loosing a child she never knew existed Klaus was still haunted by her death, He has suffered too and loosing a child takes its toll on both parents some come together and others drift apart.**

**Also like to point out I will be using Davina in this story but there will be a twist where she is concerned ;) **


	4. Revelation

**Thanks Again guys!**

** I have been having one of those weeks where i just want too sleep all day so i've been really lacking on writing so each day i do as much as i feel the energy to do even if its something like 2 sentences, So please bare with me as this story is one of my most challenging stories to date! I've got to make sure i include every little detail but i must admit i am a sucker for flash back scenes, I love writing them because their is so much youcan fill them with as you delve into a story. **

**Must i say The Originals Last week was brilliant as always and Klaus' new attire is so much more appealing than his Mystic falls days! :)**

** Tyler & Caroline Breaking up Awe! Jumping for joy that maybe it leaves room for Klaroline in future episodes! Must i also say i was so relieved to hear Klaus' name mentioned a whole bunch of times during the last episode, Least Julie hasn't made Caroline forget him!**

**Now onto the Latest chapter! Enjoy! and please leave a review at the end!**

* * *

The vampires within the walls of Marcel's home rushed to the sound of the screaming crowding Caroline as she laid her head down on the cold floor where an inscription was written into stone.

Rebekah felt her own eyes water with tears threatening to fall, she glanced at her brother as he stepped forward wrapping his arms around Caroline's frail body.

"It's okay Love, It's okay" he whispered into her ear as she sobbed in his arms.

Marcel watched them sadly "What's happened?" He whispered to Rebekah, She looked at the floor pointing towards the words written into the stone ground

'Angels weep and pray for Grace Mikaelson; The brightest star in the sky is that of our loving daughter taken from our sight but never from our hearts' "It's where Grace is buried" Rebekah replied.

Klaus held Caroline tightly as her head rested against his chest, He knew this would happen if she came to their old home.

He made her the promise when Grace had died that she would be put to rest within their home so Caroline would never be far from her but when Mikael set fire to the city and almost burned their house to the ground he took Caroline and fled leaving Grace behind.

"I need to go Klaus, please." she sobbed.

Klaus nodded looking towards Marcel and his other vampires "Come on Rebekah" he said while his eyes trained on his protege.

Diego went to step forward but Marcel raised his hand to halt him "Let them go" He couldn't see her like that, Caroline was more to him than a common vampire storming through their city; She was the woman who breathed a new lease of life into him.

When Klaus and Rebekah left Marcel's vampires looking at their king confused "You just let them walk out? You let the Originals vampires walk out with our leverage.." Thierry spoke frustrated that Marcel just let them walk over him.

Marcel stepped forward griping him by the neck "She isn't leverage.. Never her. She means more than that"

He snapped at him angrily in his face "What is she then? A girlfriend from the 1800's?"

Marcel had to refrain from grabbing a piece of wood and piercing it in Thierry's heart as he spoke about her in such a manner

"She is my mother.."

the room went silent at Marcel's admission of his past.

"When Klaus took me in Caroline became my mother. As most of you know this was originally the Mikaelson Mansion when they had control of the city; That stone engraved there.." He said pointing towards the empty space on the floor.

"Is where Klaus and Caroline buried their daughter Grace"

* * *

Walking into his bedroom with Caroline still wrapped in his arms tightly, he sat on his bed hugging her towards him tightly

"She is buried there isn't she? We lived in that house" she trembled; her grip tightening on Klaus' shirt.

"Yes Love, We did once. It was once filled with happiness and then Mikael came along destroying everything we had built" he replied with distaste.

"Is that why you made Tyler get me out of sight when Mikael showed up in Mystic Falls? So I couldn't remember all the pain he had caused our family?"

Klaus placed his hands on either side of her face wiping the tears that fel nodding gently

"I couldn't risk loosing you again. I made a mistake once before letting you go and I wasn't going to do it again"

Caroline's mind drifted back to the words the vampire had said while she was in the room at the large house, still unsure of who the vampire was and why he called her his Momma

"Who is that vampire? He called me his Mom, Why?" Klaus exhaled deeply before retelling the story of how Marcel and Caroline connected.

Flashback

_Klaus was painting in his studio again, He__'__d become accustom to Caroline__'__s crying during the day but on this particular day something was different. _

_There was no sobbing as she walked the halls or wrapped up in their bed._

_ Her voice was sweet and pure, He could hear the giggling sounding throughout their large home bouncing off the walls. _

_Opening his studio door he spotted Elijah looking at him from his office with a small smile. _

_Klaus couldn__'__t wait for his brother as he followed the laughter as if she was a siren calling to him. _

_Walking into the drawing room Klaus was surprised by the scene in front of him, Caroline was sat playing with Marcellus; Running around the house playing a game of hide and seek. _

_The upward position of Caroline__'__s lips inspired Klaus__'__ need to draw again. _

_Her eyes seemed a little brighter than they had the year before when their darling daughter died. _

_"__Niklaus, Have you come to play with us?__"__ Caroline asked curiously as she tried catching Marcellus as he hid behind Klaus. _

_He Chuckled as he gripped a hold of Caroline__'__s waist pulling her towards him; a sqeel of delight escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly towards herself. _

_"__Run, Marcellus. I__'__ve got her__"__ Klaus called out to their young warrior allowing him to run and hide. _

_"__That is not fair Nik; You cannot come and disrupt our ga__…"__ His lips descended on hers cutting her off,_

_ She kissed him back fiercely biting into his lip drawing blood and drinking it as it flowed between them. _

_Klaus pulled away slightly peering into her beautiful blue orbs, he smirked at her sexily as she licked the remainder of blood that dripped from her lips_

_"__such a beautiful sight. You have given me something new to paint, Love__"__ Caroline shock her head at him before laying a chaste kiss on his lips._

_"__I__'__ll come find you later My sweetheart. Now I have to find our darling boy__"__ Klaus reluctantly let Caroline slip away as she ran through the halls calling out for Marcellus happily_

_"__Momma. Won__'__t be able to find me here__"__ Marcellus chuckled as he crept back into the drawing room to find somewhere to hid, _

_Klaus shock his head before pointing towards the long red drapes that fell to the floor at the window._

_"__Behind their mate. She won__'__t even notice__"__ Marcellus followed where Klaus finger pointed and hid quickly as Klaus exited the room smiling happily as he made his way back towards his studio ready to paint the sight he__'__d witnessed moments earlier. _

_A__t dinner that night they all sat around their large table, Rebekah and Marcellus bickering over a storybook she wanted to read him that night._

_"__Enough! Both of you stop it now__"__ Elijah demanded trying to calm them both. _

_Klaus had a small smile on his face as he watched Elijah give authority to his younger sibling and their new house guest. _

_"__What are you both bickering about?__"__ Klaus questioned them both._

_"__Rebekah wants to read a story about princesses but i don__'__t want her to read to me..__"__ he paused looking down at his plate briefly_

_"__Who would you like to read to you Marcellus?__"__ Elijah asked the young boy, watching as his head rose and he looked sheepishly towards Caroline._

_"__I really want Momma to read with me tonight__"__ Rebekah and Elijah looked at Klaus concern evident in their eyes. _

_Caroline dropped her knife and fork beside her looking towards Klaus then towards Marcellus. _

_Taking a deep breath she replied calmly __"__I would be delighted to read with you tonight Marcellus__"__ she said smiling brightly as Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah watched her carefully. _

_Klaus had noticed a change from the moment he__'__d compelled her to forget their daughter the night before, She had no burden on her shoulders, no loss in her heart. _

_She was his Caroline again._

"So just like that you compelled me to forget our daughter and let me replace her with another child" she spat angrily as she tried to climb from his bed.

"It wasn't like that love. You were sad all the time. I couldn't keep watching you torture yourself; I was loosing you and I was scared.."

Caroline looked at him as his eyes filled with tears, It killed her to know that she was causing him this pain but he was Klaus the evil Hybrid that ruined all her friends lives and now was giving her back hers, even if it meant giving her things she didn't want to hear.

"I couldn't loose you. When we first met I knew that you would be the only one for me. I couldn't let you leave or marry another suitor; It had to be me. When the governor's son discovered of my plan to marry you he warned your parents but you.. My sweet beautiful wife.." He whispered softly as he held her hand bringing it to his lips kissing it softly.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him "Come on! Tell me already" She groaned watching as Klaus chuckled lightly.

"You told him to keep out of your affairs, That he didn't know you and that you were free to make your own decisions.

Your mother was not impressed about your rude remarks but your father applauded you and agreed to our marriage on the terms that I would never hurt you.

I tried to keep my promise but I hurt you when we lost Grace, I kept my distance and refused to talk about her. When we eventually slept together again you sobbed making me feel like I failed you.."

"I am so sorry. Even though I don't know what I was like back then I don't want you ever to think you failed me because if anything you've protected me even when it meant loosing me in the process"

Klaus reached his hands to her cheeks caressing them gently while looking into her eyes, for a brief moment he could feel the same young woman he'd met at the ball, She was beautiful, Pure and full of light.

She wanted to feel his lips against hers, she knew that once upon a time they had once locked lips and let their hands touch each other but now it was different, She didn't know what he felt like against her or how soft his lips were, she just knew of a past that she shared with him.

Without waiting she moved closer towards him filling the gap until their nose's were touching and she could feel his cool breath on her lips.

Reaching her hands out she wrapped them around the back of his neck sliding them into his soft hair.

She leaned in closer pressing her lips to his. He didn't need to question the action before he worked his lips against hers, deepening their kiss .

Klaus pulled her by the waist holding her in place tightly against his body wanting to never let the feeling go again.

She was different now to the girl she was then; She was strong and fearless.

* * *

"She won't help, She doesn't even remember anything Sophie" Jane-Anne spoke as she cut the herbs on her chopping board.

"I think it's time she knew the truth, Marcel is using that girl as a weapon against us but if Caroline knew the facts.." Sophie stopped as she watched Camille step into the room.

"Jane-Anne; you have a visitor.. A handsome one at that" Cami pointed towards the man stood in a sophisticate suit and a casual smile

"Now is your chance Jane-Anne. Don't blow it. It's not only Hayley we need here" Sophie was certain that Caroline could be the key to everything they needed and her not knowing who she is made it a whole lot easier for the witches to manipulate her into helping them.

"Elijah, What do I owe the pleasure?" Jane-Anne questioned trying to hid the fact she knew why he'd arrived to see her.

"You know why I am here Jane-Anne. Let's not pretend. I will not willingly put my family in danger for witches hunch unless I had reasonable doubt to believe she was in fact telling the truth. So what is your proof?" Jane-Anne pointed towards the kitchen and her sister

"Sophie doesn't only tell you when a girl is pregnant… She can tell you if a spirit has truly passed on…" Elijah was confused with why she would tell him this..

"I do not understand what you are saying?" Jane-Anne led him to Sophie who stood straight faced looking at him carefully

"Caroline, Klaus' wife. Lost a child.. A daughter correct?" Elijah wasn't amused by their talk about is niece and siblings

"This is no concern of yours.." He began but Sophie cut him off with a revelation that would rattle the Mikaelson family to the core..

* * *

**F&R**

**A/N: Okay! So that chapter is done! So the Deveraux Sister's have something cooking, Now to see what they have up their sleeves!**


	5. You and Me

**Hi guys! **

**New Chapter..**

**I felt like i needed to update specially after last nights TO! He said Caroline lol **

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident at the previous Mikaelson Mansion, Caroline had spent nearly every waking hour with Klaus learning more about herself and her history.

Although he tried not to delve to deep into their past without her figuring it out for herself.

Her latest memory was of a night in Chicago when they had come across The Ripper.. She remembered the way Stefan looked, his eyes always cold, nothing like the Stefan that lived in Mystic falls.

She had watched Rebekah fall in love with this Stefan in mere moments.

She remembered dancing with Klaus in the crowded bar, his lips on hers as he snuck the few moments he could with her without prying eyes or Rebekah moaning at their affectionate display.

Something about the way Klaus held her or smiled when he spoke about her to Stefan made her realize she had meant more to him than she assumed.

* * *

Caroline walked into the kitchen to find Klaus glaring daggers at Hayley as she stood holding her ground over something, Her hand grazing her bump.

"Morning" Caroline chirped happily as she made her way to the fridge to find a blood bag.

"Morning love, You seem happy this morning" Caroline held the blood bag she'd pulled from the fridge close as she turned to look at Klaus smiling brightly

"Today is a good day. We are going out tonight. I think it's time we explored the city.." Klaus smiled at her sadly

"I'm sorry love. I've got something important to take care of but I am sure Rebekah would love some girl time"

Caroline's smile fell as she looked down at her blood bag "It's okay. I'm sure I can find something to do around here"

Klaus stood from his seat walking towards her, He hands rested on her cheeks as he kissed her forehead "Sorry love. I'll see you later" Caroline nodded allowing him to walk away.

"You know he's going to visit that blond Cami, don't you?" Caroline shook her head

"No. Who is she?" Hayley sighed

"An almost carbon cut out of you. She has blonde hair, She riles him up and she loves art just like you! She's the human version of you" Caroline felt her tears come to the surface allowing them to fall from her eyes.

"He's replacing me?" Hayley moved from her seat, standing in front of Caroline shaking her head

"No. He's just looking for somebody to talk to. She's a physiology major. She helps him with things he doesn't quite understand, trust me care he loves you." Caroline's eyes widened nobody but her friends in mystic falls called her Care and it felt weird her previous enemy using her nickname but yet somehow it gave her comfort.

"I'm going out, I'll see you later" she said laying the full blood bag on the counter and dashing through the door.

* * *

Walking into the crowded club Caroline smiled as she watched the people swaying to the music and laughing and enjoying themselves

"What can I do for you?" Caroline spun around to find one of Marcel's Hench men eyeing her curiously

"Where is Marcel?" She questioned, The vampire glared at her letting her know he didn't like her.

"He's not here. He's gone to visit his girl" Caroline nodded making her way back towards the exit but before she could get away he caught her arm

"We aren't done here" He spat, his mouth against her ear

"Get your hands of me" she growled angrily as he gripped her even tighter.

"Why should I help the pretty blond vampire that rolls into town with the Mikaelson's. You're going to betray Marcel" Caroline's blood was boiling she was furious, She was going to kill him if he didn't let her go.

She may have the Mikaelson title but she only remembered she was trained by the Salvatore's and if anything her rage was reaching the tipping point.

"If you don't get your hands off me now I will rip your heart out and I will…." in that swift moment his heart was thrown across the floor into the crowds of people, his grip on Caroline lifted as he fell to the floor.

Looking down at the vampire laying beside her Caroline was shocked she hadn't touched him.

"I thought I would find you here" lifting her head she caught sight of the older original ,watching as he wiped his bloody hand with the handkerchief from his pocket

"You found me" she said as she made her way for the door.

"Caroline, The witches are going to betray Niklaus.." she merely shrugged as she continue out of the club and onto the crowded street

"I know you care about him. I know that you are feeling things for him and you are confused" Caroline turned to her side to find Elijah walking beside her

"You know nothing. I may be bound to him in my past but things are different now, We are both different.. Grace's death changed us!" Elijah rested his hand comforting on her shoulder but Caroline pulled away from his touch; trying to escape him.

* * *

Walking through the crowds Caroline found a boarded up church on the corner with graffiti written all over the walls, something drew her in as she continued walking closer to the main door.

Walking inside was dark and quiet something she'd come accustom to these past weeks living in the Mikaelson household with her once enemy stroke husband.

Walking down the aisle to the front of the large room she took a seat in an empty pew grasping her hands together tightly; something about the empty room gave her solace, she'd been having an hard time since she discovered about Grace and all her previous memories but in that empty room she was comforted by sadness that enveloped her wherever she went.

"Been a long time since you've been here" Caroline's eyes fluttered open to find Marcel stood to her right

"It's peaceful here. What's your excuse?" Marcel gave a small smile as he looked at the alter beside him

"Somebody once told me that this building cleansed the soul" Caroline chuckled lightly

"Well, I guess they were wrong. It just helps you roll around in your pain.." Marcel took the seat beside Caroline reaching out for her hand that rested on the pew between them

"You used to bring me here every Sunday, Do you remember?" Caroline looked away sadly shaking her head

"I'm sorry." Marcel just smiled as he began to tell her one of his fondest memories.

Flash back

_The sun shone on his face as the outline of her ivory face peered over him __"__Come on Marcellus, We don__'__t want to be late__"__ she pulled the bed quilt from his body to help him up so he could get ready for their Sunday ritual. _

_"__I__'__ll wait in the kitchen with your breakfast__"__ she sang leaving him alone with his best clothes sat on the chair beside his bed._

_Walking fast through the halls he caught sight of Niklaus and Elijah talking in a hushed tone in Elijah__'__s study_

_"__Good Morning__"__ he chimed happily as he continued his journey towards the kitchen, passing the house servants he would cheerfully greet them until he reached the kitchen to smell his delicious breakfast his momma always insisted on making._

_"__Morning Momma__"__ he grinned as he sat at the table ready to eat _

_"__Marcellus, What have I told you. Wash your hands before eating. You will get sick__"__ Marcel groaned as he ran to wash his hands in the kitchen sink._

_"__Momma do you think Niklaus would like to come to church with us one day?__"__ Caroline chuckled loudly trying not to spit up her orange juice _

_"__My sweet boy. He wouldn__'__t understand, Let__'__s not tell him.. Our little secret__"__ he nodded gracefully as he quickly scoffed down his food ready to make their way to the church across town. _

_The walk was always the longest part, Marcellus would tire but Caroline always made it enjoyable for him. _

_She would play games of finding things they__'__d spot on their journey, She__'__d recite some of her favorite poems._

_"__Someday Momma, I__'__m going to be just like you__"__ Marcellus beamed as he placed his hand inside hers. _

_"__How might that be?__"__ He shrugged as he looked ahead _

_"__I want to be strong, happy and free like a bird__"__ Caroline smiled at her boy brightly, Somehow although he wasn__'__t her flesh and blood that young boy still wanted to grow up like her. _

"_One day Marcellus, You will have a large family surrounded by people that love you and value your loyalty. You will be a soldier__"_

_After they had finished at the church people began to walk outside shaking the father__'__s hand gratefully as he wished them a good week and thanked them for their dedication to the church. _

_Caroline and Marcellus were ready to leave when a woman that had been attending church since the death of her husband due to the fever approached them, her face showing disgust and anger towards them,_

_"__How can you bring that thing here? This is a white church__"__ she sniggered causing Marcellus to turn towards Caroline upset by the woman's words_

_"__This thing is my Son. Do you have a problem with that?__"__ Caroline retorted _

_"__Yes I do. You cannot bring him into our church, He doesn__'__t belong__"__ Caroline looked at Marcellus smiling brightly _

_"__You have no right to judge my son for he is not the Devil.. His father is__"__ The woman chuckled with her now crowding friends _

_"__How does it feel to have a colored child for a son?__"__ she questioned curiously, eager for Caroline to answer her question._

_ Looking down at Marcellus she smiled brightly __"__I don__'__t know, How does it feel having a vampire for a mother Marcellus?__"__ She questioned him seriously. _

_The women laughed harder at her words __"__A vampire. You are a funny woman, I am sure your slaves grateful for your help with the child..__"__ the woman snorted with her friends. _

_Caroline was done being nice and polite to the woman standing in front of her insulting her son. _

_She relished in her fangs piercing her gums as her veins appeared below her eyes._

_"__aaarrgghh__"__ The women screamed as they ran from Caroline quickly trying not to stumble on anything in their path._

_"__That is why nobody will ever hurt you My child, You mean more to me than your skin __color"__ Marcellus wrapped his arms around his mother letting his tears flow mixed with relief that she was standing beside him._

_"__I love you Momma__"__ he whispered._

* * *

"I really did all that?" She questioned curiously

"Yes. You fought of anybody that insulted me, Always insisted that no matter who my birth parent's were you would always be my Momma" Caroline could feel her heart expanding as she looked at the man that sat beside her, Still unaware that she watched him grow from the young slave boy into a strong man with a family that adored him as their own.

"It feels weird knowing that I was once called Mom, I'm forever frozen at seventeen years old but I somehow managed to become a mother.. Your mother" Marcel smiled widely

"You did an amazing job too, I was raised in a family of vampires yet the only one who seemed more human was the one that had lost everything"

Caroline nodded "I was compelled though so that really doesn't count.." Marcel shook his head

"No. It counts, You were compelled against your will. He made you forget one of the most human feelings a mother can feel; Loss. You lost your child and instead of letting you deal with it in your own way he turned you and made you forget she even existed. I learned of her when I was nineteen. He sat me down and explained what had happened." Caroline shrugged as she tried not to imagine the tiny face of the child she one held in her arms, She didn't want too feel the pain she felt when Grace came into her mind.

"I've got to go.." She whispered, standing from the pew and walking back up the aisle to the main doors

"I'm sorry Momma" Caroline spun around raising her hand up and shaking her head

"Please Don't.. Don't call me that, Maybe once upon a time I was your mom but right now I'm a high school student heading for college…" Marcel nodded as his smile fell "What shall I call you then?"

"Caroline or Care.. Whatever just not Momma. I understand that it's been hard for you to let go of your past but me.. I don't know much about mine" Marcel nodded before he quickly flashed from the room leaving a gust of wind to fly through the church doors almost knocking Caroline of her feet.

* * *

Looking around the empty church once more Caroline could hear the movement from the balcony above her, She didn't have to guess who it was watching her

"Hello Elijah" She called out waiting for him to show his face.

"Caroline, I'm sorry to intrude on your time with your god." Caroline shook her head

"You've been here the whole time I was talking to Marcel. You were spying on me" Elijah's emotion never changed, he looked at her with a great sense of urgency.

"We need to talk about Niklaus and the witches" Caroline groaned as she took a seat again frustrated that Elijah wouldn't give up until she spoke to him

"What about it?" she questioned.

"When we first arrived in New Orleans, we learned that the witch Sophie Deveraux had linked herself to Hayley and the baby" Caroline rolled her eyes at him

"You're telling me this why? The baby isn't mine.."

"They had some interesting insights into Grace." he said cutting her off.

"What?" She pressed eagerly needing some kind of details about her daughter.

"They believe her spirit is still here, Sophie said that her soul roams the old Mikaelson Mansion"

Caroline shock her head as the tears fell from her eyes "You're wrong, They're wrong. They are witches Elijah.. They lie all the time" Elijah could see the pain in her eyes as he repeated what Sophie Deveraux had told him.

"I thought the same but when I think of my existence, I know that I should not be living; that a man of my age should be dead and a bundle of bones in a grave.. A spirit is something much more believable than vampires. If we just get close enough to Marcel we can take back our home and you can finally lay Grace to rest"

Caroline couldn't listen to anymore lies that the witches had embedded in Elijah's head, She picked herself up and ran from the church leaving Elijah alone to process the way to move forward in their war to take down Marcel.

* * *

Hayley sat in the study of the large house flipping through Elijah's journals when Klaus came into view

"I see you are making yourself comfortable" He said pointing towards her attire and the way she sat in the large desk chair

"Sorry. I was just reading more into your history, Elijah described your relationship with your other siblings Kol and Finn. He said that they were both strained With Kol because he believed he was above you and with Finn because he hated being a vampire.."

Klaus leaned against the door frame his arms folded against his chest uninterested in her history lesson

"both dead now. What does it matter to me, What did you want to see me for anyway?" Haley dropped the book back into her lap as a smile spread across her face happily

"I think the baby's a girl" She beamed happily, lazily resting her hands on her growing stomach.

Klaus merely nodded. Turning away from her prying eyes a small smile graced his lips at the thought of another daughter crossed his mind.

* * *

Caroline stormed through the the front door, slamming it behind her "Damn Stupid witches" She roared angrily to the empty room.

"Something the matter love" She caught him walking towards her from the place he was standing at the other end of the hall

"I wish you would all leave me alone. I just want to be Caroline Forbes, Head of the prom committee, Captain of the cheer-leading team..!" she bellowed, Elijah's words still fresh in her mind.

"Caroline, What's wrong?" she watched as his face fell, he looked at her concerned about her

"Ask Elijah" she muttered as she ran to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Elijah stepped through the door minutes later looking at his younger brother with a saddened expression "What has happened?" Klaus demanded.

Elijah walked to the small counter that held their bourbon handing a glass to Klaus as he took a glass for himself taking a small mouthful before retelling Klaus what he had told Caroline.

"They are getting desperate, They think if they can use my feelings for Caroline and Grace that I will crack and tear Marcel up now. I'm not going to ruin Caroline anymore. They are lying 'Lijah. What is it with you.. Always believe a pretty face" Elijah huffed his face filled with disgust towards his brother

"You need to do something Niklaus.." Klaus smiled wickedly as he stood behind his older brother wresting a hand on his shoulder

"I will brother.. I will" without a second thought Klaus slammed the dagger covered in the ash from the white oak tree into Elijah's heart.

He watched as his brother struggled to breath and began to turn grey.

Pulling out his phone he dialed Marcel's number offering him a deal, his brother was now a bargaining chip with Marcel to gain trust into his inner circle.

* * *

**F&R**

**A/N: Okay, Sorry for the boring chapter. It was more of a filler chapter ready for what's to come. I'm not entirely familiar with the 1800's so i don't know much about the racial history for that era, I am apologizing to readers if the racial comments in the flash back have caused any discomfort, i just wanted to show what Caroline was like with a young Marcel. Klaus isn't against Marcel in this story, He is against the witches. As we go more into detail we will understand why. **

**NEXT: Elijah meets Davina and makes a startling discovering involving the witches and his family. Caroline meets Cami and Davina on their night out. **


End file.
